Amagi Daichi
(Defender) |number= 4 |element=Earth |team= Raimon Raimon (Chrono Stone) El Dorado Team 02 |seiyuu= Nara Tooru Nanae Katou (Young) |debut_anime= Episode 001 (GO) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme}} Amagi Daichi (天城 大地) is one of the supporting characters of the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game and is a defender for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO= Japanese Version *''"The team's foremost giant, who hates warped fights."'' ---- English Version *''"The biggest and toughest member of the team. Can't stand unfair play."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"The biggest member of the team and a stalwart defender. Hates unfair play."'' History When he was young, he met Mahoro Tadashi. Mahoro wanted to play but the other kids didn't want to talk to him. Then Amagi first talked to him and said that both of them should play, that's when both became friends. Later, he meets Kousaka Yukie and also became friends with her. The three were known to be the best of friends. Appearance He has a big body, dark purple hair and purple/violet eyes. He also has slightly tanned skin and wears goggles on his chin. Personality He is a third year at Raimon Jr. High. and a defender. He hates anything that seems unjustified, so he’s quick-tempered. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team that is led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. In episode 13, he finally helps the Raimon team and creates a new hissatsu technique, Viva! Banri no Choujou In episode 15, he helps Shindou, Hamano, Kirino and Hayami with Ultimate Thunder, but it fails. In episode 17, he, along with the other members who performed this tactic, completes and successfully uses Ultimate Thunder, due to Tsurugi assisting them in doing so. In episode 23, the new member, Kariya Masaki, who was revealed to be a SEED in the previous episode, made up some lies about Kirino stabbing Amagi in the back, saying that Amagi didn't do well in defense. Amagi believed what Kariya said, and had a short quarrel with Kirino. When Kirino asked if Kariya said anything, Amagi defended him and said there's nothing to do with Kariya. He used his hissatsu technique again in episode 27 but failed against Gousetsu no Saia. He later was switched by Kageyama Hikaru into the field. In episode 29, he was placed in the bench, to which made him sad and worried, about not being able to play in the match. In episode 31 he was seen talking with Aoyama Shunsuke and Ichino Nanasuke that if more players with Keshin appear they won't be able to play anymore and that all resumes to talent. In episode 33, he is seen talking to his old friend, Mahoro Tadashi. He seemed to be very worried about his friend Mahoro and he tried to remember him about there old memories when they were young. Kidou also removed him from practice since he was not concentrating but after that he apologized to Kidou, so he can go back and practice again. In episode 34, he plays against Genei Gakuen. He was trying to block Maboroshi Shot with his block hissatsu but it failed. In episode 35, he tried to stop Genei no Dalamanglass's shoot with his block hissatsu but failed. He also tried to stop Maboroshi Shot but failed for the third time. At the end of the match, he finally stopped Mahoro's shoot with his new hissatsu, Atlantis Wall. At the end, he is seen talking to Mahoro about their childhood. In episode 37, he was surprised that Shinsuke has a keshin. He was also happy when Minamisawa has visited them. In episode 38, he tried to use Atlantis Wall against Sunshine Force but he wasn't too fast and failed. In episode 43, he used Atlantis Wall two times to stop Dragonlink's keshin shoots, but even with Kurumada's help, it failed. In episode 44, he was seen blocking a shoot with the rest of the defenders of Raimon and it was successful. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 5-4 and Amagi was happy about it, just like his teammates. In episode 45, he was happy that Shindou healed from his injury and like the others, Amagi ran towards Shindou and he said that it is fun to play soccer with Raimon. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In episode 1 it was revealed that he did not join any club at all when no one in Raimon could remember what soccer was. He also does not recognize Tenma at all along with Kurama Norihito. In episode 3, he appeared alongside the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In episode 5, he gives Fei his ticket to use as an artifact. He later played in the match against Protocol Omega 2.0. In episode 6, he used Atlantis Wall but failed against Beta. He got badly injured in the match. After the match, Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Amagi left the team like the others who didn't have a Keshin. In episode 18, he and all the members came back. Afterwards, it was revealed that all the third years were also attacked, but they explained they were able to beat them though just like the other second years who got attacked. In episode 39, he was teleported to El Dorado's head quarters along with Raimon and the others who didn't go to King Arthur's era. He later became a member of El Dorado Team 02. He got really angry when Beta and Gamma didn't follow Shindou's orders. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy He was seen in episode 1 where he didn't get selected for Inazuma Japan. He watched the match against Teikoku. He reappeared in episode 19 with the rest of Raimon and they had a practice match with Earth Eleven and he then waved as the Galaxy Nauts Gou left. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Amagi appeared in the GO movie. Amagi along with his teammates had a match against Unlimited Shining, like the others he was badly injured. During the match against Zero, he was also badly beaten but like the others in the second half he was able to block Seidou Dan's keshin. Later at the end of the match, he was seen shaking hands with Ejima Kazuya. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 135 *'Kick': 86 *'Dribbling': 87 *'Technique': 115 *'Block': 147 *'Speed': 91 *'Stamina': 116 *'Catch': 99 *'Lucky': 95 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 54 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 68 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 107 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 54 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 68 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 107 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max * ** * ** Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Exa' *'Raimon Unites' *'Crimes S' *'Next Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Guard Stars N' *'Atlanters R' *'Crimes R' Trivia *His dub name, Wanli Changcheng, is the romanization of the Chinese 萬里長城, or Great Wall of China, which is a reference to his hissatsu. Navigation fr:Wanli Changcheng Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters